Total Drama Reloaded
by xGoldenSpiritx
Summary: The newest season of Total Drama is here and Chris is now accepting your OC's to participate. That's right, we're going back to the island in the biggest, baddest, craziest, and most dramatic season yet! You're interested? Then what are you waiting for? Apply now! *APPS CLOSED*
1. Chapter 1

"Hello Total Drama fans everywhere! This is Chris McLean here, announcing the arrival of the newest and hottest season of the reality show that swept the nation, Total Drama!"

Chris performs a rather large hand gesture for emphasis, before placing his hands behind his back, and traveling to the other side of the dock.

"That's right campers, we're going back to the island, and this time, I'm going to do everything in my power to make this season the biggest, the baddest, the craziest, and most dramatic season in Total Drama History," he flashes a large and over exaggerated smile to the camera.

"Now we would bring back the original contestants… but long story short, Courtney's got one hell of a lawyer. So, we decided we bring some fresh new faces to the competition and torture those sorry suckers instead. Yep, you heard correctly, YOU could fulfill your fantasies, and compete for not one… not two… but three million dollars!"

Chris made his way over to Chef, who was waiting for him by the mess hall, maintaining a smile for the sake of the camera.

"The stakes have been raised, and the challenges have indeed gotten more death-defying, so if you think that you have got what it takes, then prove it! We'll be waiting for your auditions here at Total Drama Corporations, so what are you waiting for? Send them in today!"

Alrighty, so here's the deal, if you're interested in your OC to participate in this story, then just fill out the application below. There is unfortunately no guarantee that your OC will make it. My choices are not on a first come first served bases. I will be choosing by diversity, interesting personalities, and the quality of the application, so make it a good one! I am only excepting 15 contestants, 8 boys and 7 girls because my OC will be competing. So… without further ado… send them in! Oh, and yes I have decided to use the original title of the fourth season because I'm cheap and unoriginal... :P

Application:

Name: (first and last)

Age:

Nickname(s):

Stereotype:

Personality:

History/Bio(optional):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths/ Skills:

Weaknesses:

Hobbies:

Allergies:

Medical Conditions:

Physique (tall, skinny, lean, over-weight, short):

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Skin Color:

Eye Color:

Marks(Tattoos, Birthmarks, Scars):

Jewelry(Earring's, piercings, etc.):

Swimwear:

Pajamas:

Formal:

Phobia:

What type of person would you become friends with?:

What type of person would they be enemies with?:

Would you be willing to be in a relationship?:

If so, what kind of girls or boys are you into?:

On a scale of (1-10) how well do you work on a team?:

Audition Tape:

Other?:

And that's it! :) You can add anything else if you want or even make your own unique application, as long as it contains everything that is required. And yes, you can submit more than one OC. Best of luck to everyone who applies. I'll be updating when I have chosen the first 7.


	2. Chapter 2

"Many sent in their auditions, but only 16 campers have been chosen to participate in the newest season of Total Drama Reloaded!"

Chris appears on the screen once again at Camp Wawanakwa, now positioned at the campfire pit, a slow and steady fire burning in the background.

"Man, you guys work fast! We received so many auditions of the geeks and freaks of you out there but in the end, chose only a few of the best applications to fly out here and be a contestant on our show. Chef and I are most certainly excited to meet our new victims- um…. I mean campers…" He shoots a nervous smile to the camera in attempt to cover up the mistake.

"So, there's only one last thing to do. Pack your bags and head out. We'll see you at the Dock of Shame. Total Drama's back baby!"

*On another note… Thank you so much for sending me all of your awesome applications. 100% honest, they were all so good and it was so hard just to choose 15. But, in the end I decided who I wanted to be in this fanfic. So **extremely sorry** if you didn't make it. There's always a next time. But, if anyone sees this… I NEED ONE MORE BOY. So, if you have the time please submit a male. So, here's the list.

Boys:

1. Matthew Siegfrids

2. Matthew Jackson

3. Jake Morgan

4. Adryan Mychal Stilinski (Stiles)

5. Benjamin Rocherolle

6. Jason Xenon

7. Alen Joseph Michaels

8. ?

Girls:

Camille Rodda

Skylar Bale

Ruby Monroe

Tara Carpentier

Lexie Marie Wilson

Nicole Young

Simone La Fontaine

Carter Masen

I still need one more boy so if someone could just quickly send me a good one, the whole cast will be all set. :)


	3. Chapter 3

So, the new boy character is David Cross. Again there were so many great ones to choose from but I could only chose one! I'm so sorry if you didn't make it... again. But, on the bright side, our full cast is here and I am ready to write! I'll see you guys in my next update. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, nor do I own 15/16 original characters showcased in this fanfiction. I am just a girl who likes to write stories based on my favorite TV shows… so please don't sue. I'm broke anyway...**

"Hello viewers all over the world, and welcome… to the fifth season of the reality show that we all have come to know and love… Total Drama Reloaded!"

Chris stands at the dock, smile plastered onto his features, and hands placed firmly at his sides, all decked out in his regular attire for the show.

"We have been to the island, an abandoned film lot, all over the world, back to the island again, and this time we're here on the island to stay!" he exaggerates, flailing his arms in the air and grinning to the camera.

"Wow how original…" Chef Hatchet came into view, scoffing at his boss while folding his arms over his chest.

"Well I don't suppose you have a better idea ever since the producers cut down our budget after World Tour," Chris threatened, sending an icy cold glare in Chef's direction.

Chef opened his mouth to say something, but then quickly objected to that idea, grunting to himself and glancing in the opposite direction.

Satisfied, Chris turned back to the camera, eyelids smugly shut.

"Didn't think so… But anyway, the important thing is that we're back and better than ever!"

The first boat came into sight and docked onto the island.

"Let's meet the contestants, shall we?" Chris made his way over to the dock, awaiting the arrival of the first victim.

Out stepped a short and skinny female. She exited her boat, dragging her luggage behind her and went to stand in front of Chris, a somewhat disinterested look upon her face.

The girl was wearing an aqua blue tank top, topped off with an open blue vest blouse. She sported black jeans, and rest upon her feet, were a pair of sparkly aqua blue shoes.

Tucked underneath her arm, was noticeably a novel.

"You must be Lexie. Welcome to the competition," Chris welcomed, his voice almost robotic and unreal.

The 17-year-old teen simply raised her brows, taking sight of the competition site.

"This island looks inexcusably insufferable. This is where I'm going to be spending the next few weeks of my life?" she sneered.

Chris shrugged.

"You try to find a good place on a tight budget cut. It ain't easy sweetheart," he mused.

Lexie simply rolled her eyes, walking past the host, setting her luggage down next to her, and focusing her attention on her book.

The next boat came to a screeching halt at the dock as a white hoodied teen emerged from the boat's opening. The teen sported large black jeans, white sneakers, and a pair of fingerless gloves.

What caught the host's attention the most was her pure white hair, perfectly matching her albino skin. She wore black eyeliner, purple lipstick, and printed boldly on her hoodie were the words, "Rock Candy," multiple skulls surrounding the print, as design.

"Ms. Monroe, it's nice to meet you," Chris stated, coming into contact with the teen.

"Please," she started, "it's Ruby."

"Whatever," Chris rolled his eyes, "just take a seat."

Ruby glared at the host before lightly pushing past him and taking a seat next to Lexie. The two's eyes met for a moment, but then they quickly turned their heads to look in opposite directions.

The next boat had arrived and out came a 16 year old male.

He made his way off of the boat, luggage in hand and stopped to greet Chris.

"Hello Chris," he simply said.

"Ah, the man of the hour. How's it going Benjamin?" Chris smiled.

"Fine," he simply responded, "I'm looking forward to engaging in your competition."

"Great… now take a seat, you bore me!" Chris ordered, maintaining a fake smile on his face.

Benjamin looked unaffected by this but simply did as he was told. He noticed the two girls sitting next to each other and decided to be polite and wave.

Lexie looked up from her book and just glanced at him, before continuing to read her novel.

Ruby simply just stared, and he could feel an icy cold era emit off of her.

Taken aback, he decided to stand far from them, awaiting the arrival of the next contestant.

"Um Chris?"

The host whipped his head around to be faced with a teenage boy, luggage and all in tow.

"Well, you look decent. Excited to be here Adryan?"

The boy who was revealed to be Adryan shivered and sighed.

"Ok, this is your first and last warning, just call me Stiles," he reasoned, "and I suppose. I mean, I did audition to be on your show, correct?"

Stiles smirked in a tauntful manner, questioning the logic of Chris' question.

Chris looked at him before responding, "Yes, I suppose…" The host mocked him.

Stiles made his way over to the other contestants. He stood near Benjamin and they both offered respectful nods to one another.

"Smartass…" Chris mumbled under his breath, once the teen was out of earshot.

The next boat docked and a female stepped out.

Chris shivered, feeling the creepy aura surrounding this girl.

She wore a red blouse under a blue denim jacket, a black skirt with a sugar skull print, and black boots with grey lacing.

Lexie, Stiles, and Benjamin noticeably looked taken aback from this girl's arrival, while Ruby was the only contestant who looked unaffected. She was… creepy.

"Hello Chris," she bluntly greeted him.

"Uh… hello Simone," he warily answered, still eyeing the girl suspiciously.

"Hi, I think that we have properly gotten pass the greetings, can we move on now?" she questioned, not even chuckling once.

"Yes, take a seat with the others."

Simone's eyes stalked around, eyeing the four items of competition that she had. Her eyes landed on Ruby, and being the only one who didn't have a negative reaction towards her, decided to settle herself down next to her.

"Something about her doesn't give me such a good vibe," Stiles whispered, leaning near Benjamin, to ensure that he was the only one hearing his speech.

"Agreed, the girl is quite the peculiar one," Benjamin agreed.

The next boat arrived and out stepped a rather tall male. Everything seemed ordinary of this boy, but what was most eye catching about him was the cross necklace that he wore, proudly displayed on his neck.

"David, how's it going?" Chris smiled.

David held out his hand to Chris in a polite manner, as Chris accepted the invitation to shake it.

"I'm doing quite well, thank you Christian," he responded, giving a full and toothy grin to the sadistic host.

"It's just Chris…" the middle aged man narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Whatever you please," he answered, his hazel eyes glistening with purity in the sunlight.

Chris just decided to shrug and allowed David to pass, dragging his luggage with him down to the other contestants.

His eyes landed on each and every one of the arrived contestants, until stopping at Simone in all of her dark, and distinct nature.

David quickly frowned, shuddering visibly in her presence.

"You ok brah?" Stiles questioned, raising his right eyebrow at the Christian.

"Oooh, I see that there is a disturbance in the godly purity of your aura," David commented, turning to address Simone.

The skinny girl had turned her attention to the teenage boy, sending the coldest glare that she could admit off of her, in his direction.

"Are you talking to me?" she challenged, sternly frowning at him.

"Yes. I can see that the ways of Satanic position has unfortunately possessed you. I will send a prayer for you in your favor," he stated, soon getting down onto his knees, and clasping his hands together in a typical Christian praying position.

"Dear Lord, please be with this child for she has been corrupted by the ways of Satan and is in desperate need of guidance from you Oh God…" he started.

"Is he serious?" Ruby questioned to no one in particular.

"Wait, stop!" Simone ordered, standing up from the tree stump that she was sitting on before to confront the religious boy. "Listen, David, is it? I don't need your prayers to help me, ok? I'm perfectly fine about who I am, and what I choose to believe and do."

"I can see that your condition is getting worse by the second…" he sighed, sending her a sympathetic look.

"Dude…" Stiles started before getting cut off.

"Ok, my fellow contestant, let's not get hasty here. We should respect David's beliefs and Christian preferences." Benjamin made a toothy smile and wrapped a friendly arm around David for support.

"Yeah right, like you actually care. You're probably just pretending to be nice to us to get farther in the competition. I can see right through you," Lexie warned, narrowing her black eyes at him. Ruby quickly nodded in agreement at Lexie's statement before looking at Benjamin also.

"Ye of little faith. I would never deceive you guys like that. I strive to have a friendly competition…" Benjamin gasped.

"Thanks Benjamin," David smiled at him.

In return, Benjamin smirked at him. "No problem. Just stick with me, and you'll be perfectly fine."

Lexie rolled her eyes at him, shortly turning her attention back to her book. She knew he was up to something, and it wasn't good.

"I'll learn to respect his preferences when he learns to respect mine," Simone declared in an almost threatening tone.

"That is the fair thing to do man…" Stiles submitted, folding his arms over his chest.

"But…" David started.

"No not another word, I'm done talking to you now," Simone said, simply walking away from him, and seating herself as far as possible.

David, defeated, sighed and took a seat next to Benjamin as he comforted him with soothing words.

_Confessionals_

Benjamin: One victim down, many more to go. I'm going to have them all eating through the palms of my hands. And then we will see who really dominates the game. (*Benjamin evilly smiles at the camera before it turns to static*)

Stiles: Day one and there's already a major conflict between two competitors… This is going to be good… (**he smirks at the camera)**

Lexie: I don't trust that Ben guy. He's sketchy, he's conniving, and he's evil. I guess I just have to keep a close eye on him during the competition, ESPECIALLY if that dirtbag is on my team.

Simone: How dare that God-obsessed annoying brat insult me by saying that I need God in my life. Well newsflash, I'm perfectly fine with who I am and what I believe. Ugh, he's so annoying… _Lexie blows a strand of white hair out of her face before the camera cuts to static_

Ruby: I'm with Lexie on this one. There is something just not right about Benjamin. I can just feel it. He's up to something, and I'm going to figure out exactly what it is.

David: I don't understand what I did wrong *David begins to play and fiddle with his cross necklace) I was just tying to help her before she got in too deep with the devil. I guess that some people just don't appreciate the proper guidance from God.

The next boat pulled up and out came an extremely tall girl with the build and physique of an athlete. She had several piercings including nose, eyebrow, tongue, lip, belly button and ears, adding an intimidating impression upon herself.

The girl sported a floor length black skirt, a grey tank top, and a stylish pair of black combat boots.

Her lengthy, sky blue dyed hair blew in the wind as she approached Chris for her introduction, a few of her tattoos now becoming visible to the other contestants.

"Tara Carpentier everybody," Chris announced as the tall and athletic girl walked past him and towards the other contestants.

"Hi!" she gleed out cheerfully.

"Uh, hi," Ruby responded, a little more quiet than Tara's greeting.

"Hey," Lexie said, giving her a small grin.

"Sup?" Stiles gave a calm and collected smile in her direction.

David simply waved in fear of saying the wrong thing and having to get into the same argument all over again.

"Yes hello…" Benjamin simply greeted.

Simone stayed silent, obviously still seething from her last encounter.

"It's great to be here," Tara said again.

"You're…excited I presume?" Lexie raised an eyebrow at the strong girl.

"Yeah!" Tara turned to face Lexie, accidently smacking Ruby in the face with her long, blue dyed hair.

"Ouch," Ruby expressed aloud, catching the attention of Tara.

"Oops," Tara apologized turning to face Ruby again, and inevitably smacked Lexie in the face through the same way that Ruby was injured.

Lexie wrinkled up her nose, "Ok, that kind of hurt," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"I am so…" Ruby stopped Tara's speech in mid-sentence just as she was about to turn around to face Lexie again, and probably cause more injuries to her face.

"It's ok, we forgive you," Ruby stressed, grabbing Tara's shoulders and turning her body position to mimic the others so that her hair was out of the way.

Tara let a smile escape her lips.

"Ok. I can already tell that we're going to have an awesome experience together girls," the giant-like female exclaimed.

Tara and Ruby both returned weak smiles in Tara's direction in response, knowing that her intentions were good, but she was just an accident-prone.

Another boat pulled up and out came a jock dressed in a black vest over a red button down top. He had blue jeans on, black jeans, wore glasses, and a watch.

"Alen, my main man, how's it going?" Chris smiled at him as he made his way over to the host.

Alen smiled, pleased at this pleasant greeting that he was receiving.

"Doing good Chris. I'm feeling pumped up with energy, and I'm ready to go! But, you can just call me A.J. if you'd like." The boy enthusiastically said in response.

"Now that's what I want to hear," Chris started. The host turned his attention to the other contestants that have already arrived.

"Why aren't you guys more like him?" the 30-year old man smirked.

Benjamin, Ruby, Simone, Lexie, David, Stiles, and Tara all exchanged mixed glances and there was a brief pause between them.

"You're kidding right?" Stiles questioned, folding his arms across his chest.

Alen made his way over to the rest of the contestants, standing next to Benjamin.

"Hey, how's it going man?" Alen questioned, turning to face Benjamin with a positive smile.

"Everything's going perfectly fine. Thank you for asking. I hope that we can be friends throughout the competition," Benjamin smiled back.

"Really? Wow, that's nice of you. Sure!"

"Excellent," Benjamin smirked to himself, an evil glare in his eyes.

_Confessionals_

Benjamin: Victim number 2? And it's only been a couple of minutes? Oh, this is going to be too easy! But then again, I have to keep it on the down low. That Lexi girl is already suspicious, and I think Ruby is too. But, whatever, who cares what they think of me? If they really become an issue that just won't go away, I'll make sure to get rid of them… But, I guess I'll just have to wait and see. Yep, everything is going according to plan. (Benjamin set his arms behind his head in a relaxing manner and leaned back in the unclean confessional seat)

A.J.: Wow, day 1 and I already made a friend, that's great! I just hope that I can be of use to my teammates in the long run so that I don't get booted out too early. Well, I am athletic, and that has come in handy at least sometimes throughout the past seasons of Total Drama. *A.J. takes a moment to sigh and smile at the camera) One can only hope… I'm just going to try to stay positive this season and make the best out of my time here.

_Static_

"Please welcome our next competitor, Jason Xenon."

A skinny male had walked off the boat, and was now standing in front of Chris and the other contestants.

"Hi everybody," he smiled at the crowd of people, a travel bag gripped firmly in his right hand.

There was a mumble of 'hi's' and 'hey's' throughout the crowd as response to Jason's friendly greeting.

"Nice to have you on the show Jason," Chris stated.

Jason's light green eyes practically seemed to light up with excitement, "It's an honor to be here Chris."

As the host and Jason shook hands, another contestant had noticeably come up behind them, and a flash had unsuspectingly stunned the two males.

"Oops, sorry, didn't mean to shock you or anything," she giggled, clutching a disposable camera to her chest and sheepishly smiling at Chris.

"You… must be Skyler," Chris grunted, still rubbing his eyes.

The female contestant who was now revealed to be Skyler nodded frantically at the 30-year old.

She was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, a purple jeans vest, green shorts, and placed upon her feet were a pair of purple sneakers.

"And what was that picture necessary for?" Jason questioned the teen girl as they both made their way over to the other contestants.

"Oh, I'm making a Total Drama scrapbook," Skyler paused to motion to an empty photo book that she had clutched inside of her left hand, "You see, I'm sort of a TD uberfan. I know everything about the show, the contestants, and most importantly, the pairings. I totally ship DuncanxEva, DawnxCameron, DakotaxBrick, GwenxDuncan, and definitely JoxScott. Of course they're all fanon couples, but whatever. Based on what I've heard in the chatrooms, I think Jo has a secret crush on Scott. I mean, duh! It's inevitable. They're personalities totally go together, right? So, anyway, what do you ship?"

Jason widened his eyes, not so sure how to respond to the sudden question after her whole lecture about what couples she preferred. He hadn't really been that into the couples that had existed previously on the show, but decided to play along in order to please her.

"Uhh… I guess, Duncan and Gwen are sort of, um… good together?" he declared as more than a question than a statement.

"Totally agreed…" she giggled.

Jason sheepishly smiled at her, somewhat proud of himself that he chose the right thing to say.

"What exactly is your name again?" Skyler abruptly turned to Jason when they had stopped walking, and had positioned themselves among the other contestants.

"Jason Xenon, or you could just call me Jay, whatever floats your boat," he trailed off.

Skyler offered a small smile at him.

"Well, anyway, I'm Skyler. It'll be nice working with you throughout the competition."

The black and purple haired female let a friendly expression escape her.

"Um, thanks, it'll be nice working with you too I guess…"

_Confessionals_

Skyler: I'm so happy to be here! I've been watching Total Drama ever since the fist season, episode one, and ever since then, I've been hooked. And now look at where I am. I'm actually starring on my favorite TV show! This is a dream come true… Did I over do it with the whole fanon shipper thing and creep that Jason guy out? He seems like such a nice person. I just hope that he doesn't think I'm weird. *Skyler gives a thoughtful look to the camera before the clip ends)

Jason: Skyler's nice, and her intentions are good. But, she's just a little… unusual for lack of a better term. But, whatever, I'm a little weird too once you get to know me. I mean, just look at me, I'm obsessed with zombies so I'm not the one to judge. *Jason lets out a laugh before the tape cuts to black)

_Static_

"Please welcome our next contestant, Jake Morgan," Chris announced.

A tall boy with a slightly stocky and muscular build approached Chris, and naturally offered a pleasant smile.

He was wearing a red T-shirt with a white letter J printed onto it. Onto his lower body, was a pair of blue jeans and black sneakers. Over his red T-shirt was a murky, brown trench coat, and placed upon his head, was a gray fedora hat.

"Hi Chris," he greeted him.

"Ah, Jake, our man of many talents, how's it going?" Chris questioned the 17 year old teen.

"Um, pretty well I guess. I mean, I'm excited to be here," Jake concluded in answer to Chris' question.

"That's great… now keep it moving, this is only a half hour show," Chris urged, shining his pearly white teeth at him.

Jake frowned and did as he was told, walking past Chris and standing next to Stiles.

"Don't worry man, he's always like that to the contestants. Trust me, we're going to go through extreme hell during this competition. The only difference is that we would be unfortunately alive to face the pain. Am I right?" Stiles addressed Jake, grinning at him and jamming him elbow into his gut in a teasing manner.

"Well, I guess that would be something to expect based on the way that he treated all past 38 contestants on this show," Jake agreed.

"Yeah, so just as a little pre-payback present, I might have slipped something onto his back when he wasn't looking," Stiles smirked.

Jake raised an eyebrow at him, "What do you…"

Interrupting him in mid-sentence, as if one cue, Chris had turned around so that his back was facing the contestants.

As if it was orchestrated, everyone besides Chris just burst out in laughter, including Chef who was standing on the sidelines.

Placed on a sticky note and stuck to the back of Chris' shirt, was a sign that read, 'STILL WORKING THE POLE,' in big, bold letters.

"Dude," Jake breathed in between laughs, "you are sick." Jake chuckled some more along with everyone else on the island. Even serious Simone allowed a laugh or two to escape her lips.

_Confessionals_

Jake: (still laughing) That man right there, deserves an award.

Alen: Ok, that was a little harsh but even I have to admit... that was hilarious.

_Static_

Chris quickly snapped his body around to face the other contestants as their mouths snapped shut.

"What's so funny? I want to get in on the joke," Chris glared at them.

"N-nothing, David here was just telling us a joke. Right buddy?" Benjamin explained, placing a hand on David's shoulder.

David gave him a puzzled look, but decided to play along.

"Uh… yeah," he responded.

"Oh, then what was it then?" Chris questioned, placing his eyes onto David, awaiting an answer.

"Oh, uh, my joke… right, um, my joke was… What did one toilet say to the other?"

Chris just quizzically stared at him.

"Um, what?" he answered.

"You look a little… flushed!" David burst out into laughter.

Benjamin started to force himself to laugh along at the obviously unfunny joke.

"Ha ha, he's quite the comedian, _right guys_?" he stressed, putting emphasis on the second half of the sentence.

Soon enough, everyone started to catch on and the cast fake laughed to their best ability in order to convince Chris instead of raising his suspicions.

Chris raised a suspicious eyebrow, but then decided to let it go.

"Whatever," the host scoffed, quickly turning back around so that the sign was now once again visible to the contestants.

Jake and Stiles turned to each other, exchanging smirks of amusement.

The next boat had pulled up and out stepped a short and skinny female. Her hair was pure black with an exotic streak of green through her bangs in a pixie cut style.

The girl walked over to the host and simply looked at him without a greeting.

"Welcome Nicole Young everybody!" Chris announced.

Nicole frowned and did an evident scoff in the host's direction, walking past him without a second look, a conceited era surrounding her.

Tara decided to take a crack at it, and walked up to the girl as she was walking towards the others.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, my name is T…" she started.

"Ok, let me just let you in on a little secret…" Nicole interrupted her in mid-speech.

"What?" Tara gave a puzzled expression.

"I… don't… care," she smirked, pushing past her and continuing down the dock.

_Confessionals_

Tara: What a b*tch. I mean, I try to stay positive towards everyone, but not with this one. I can already tell that she's going to be a pain in the derrière. Here's to hoping and praying that she's not on my team… _Tara sighed, pushing back her hair before the screen cuts to black_

_Static_

"Witch," Tara mumbles just as she passes by.

Nicole stopped in her tracks, and turned to face Tara with a glare so icy cold, that it could give Simone a run for her money.

"What did you just say to me six foot freak?" Nicole questioned.

"I said, you're a _witch_," Tara sneered, a fearless look in her eyes.

The two glared at one another, neither one of them backing out or letting their guard down.

"Okay girls, I think you both should just calm down," A.J. interfered, "we don't want to start anything that could potentially harm a relationship." A.J. attempted to solve the problem before it officially started.

"Oh trust me, I don't need to take advice from some self-righteous jock, wannabe," she insulted him.

A.J. gritted his teeth, trying his hardest to contain his anger.

"I'm asking you to _please_ calm down, that's all," he attempted once again.

"Ah, no thank-you… Oh, I get it! So you're both stupid little freaks desperately begging for attention. Listen, I know how people of _your kind_ need to stick together in times like these, but.." Nicole started, evilly smirking at the pair.

A.J. just cut her off, not being able to control himself anymore, "Can you just stop being such a da*n b*tch and sit the f*ck down?!"

There was a slight moment of silence and everyone just stopped, staring in disbelief at the kind and lovable jock.

_Confessionals_

A.J.: Ok, maybe I was being a little too harsh, but sometimes, people just get me so mad that I just want to punch a wall. I have sort of an anger problem and I can't really control it… but I'm working on it. *sighs)

Nicole: Who the heck do those weirdoes think they are talking to? Ugh, they are so annoying! But, no matter, I'll make sure that they are taken down, and out of this competition. I just have to play my cards right, and then it's goodbye Mr. Temper, and Ms. Giant. *she evilly smirks)

_Static_

"You better watch your back," Nicole shoved a finger into A.J.'s chest, and then walked over to Tara.

"And as for you, once I get my hands on you, you're out of here," she warned, walking past both of them and taking her place on the dock.

A.J. walked over to Tara and looked at her.

"You o.k.?" he questioned.

Tara sighed before answering, "Yeah, I'm not scared of her. She may be able to talk the talk, but can she walk the walk? I think not."

A.J. let out a laugh and patted her on the back.

"That's the spirit. Trust me, she'll be gone sooner than you know it…"

They exchanged respectful smiles as the next boat pulled into the dock.

Out from the entrance of the dock came a rather short girl, 5' 2" to be exact, with an athletic build. Her hair was a definite dark auburn styled into a messy bun, a streak running through the bang. Noticeably clutched inside of her grip, besides her luggage, was a long metal and steel baseball bat, casually swung over her left shoulder.

"Carter, how's it going?" Chris smiled as the athlete approached the host.

The girl took a moment to set her supplies down next to her, brushing off her plain blue tank top and looking around the island.

"This… isn't the place that was advertised in the commercials," she sighed, raising an eyebrow at Chris.

In response, the man simply shrugged.

"Can't believe everything you see on TV sweetheart," Chris smirked, placing two tan hands behind his back.

Carter simply just rolled her eyes, unimpressed by the narcissistic host and walked past him, making sure to "accidentally" roll over his foot with her luggage.

"Ow!" Chris cringed, grabbing his foot in wrenching pain.

Carter simply smirked and made her way over to stand next to Jason.

Carter glanced in his direction, shortly folding her arms over her chest and offering a blunt, "Hey."

Jason's green eyes darted from the floor to Carter in an instant, taking in her present.

"Oh, hi," he sighed, stuffing his hands inside of his pockets.

"So…" Carter trailed off, "you excited to be here?" She was really lost of good conversation words. She was never really the bubbly, enthusiastic go getter type of girl, but she was loyal and nice to the friends that she had. And isn't that all that matters in the long run?

"Yeah, I'm stoked, I mean… I don't want to speak too soon, but, sure," Jason reasoned in response.

"Yeah. I mean I was expecting something different from what I came to, but I think the sign on Chris' back makes up for it all…" she smirked, unfolding her arms and relaxing herself into a small laughter.

Jason soon joined her, lightening the mood.

"I believe that is the work of Stiles, but you know, I could be wrong," Jason shrugged after their laughter had died down.

"Who cares who did it," Carter smirked, still setting her eyes upon the sign, "karma is a pain in the buttox (*sorry I didn't want to curse that much during this) and this season, he's going to get his just desserts."

_Confessionals_

Carter: So, day 1, and I can already tell that Chris is going to be even more of an ass this season then all of the previous seasons combined. But, no matter, I'm here to win the game. (Carter is seen fiddling with a baseball in her hands) And as coach always said, 'you either play hard or go home.' (She smiles before she adjusts her baseball cap before the screen fades to black)

_Static_

The next boat had pulled up and another female had entered the campsite. She was wearing a red cami-top under a white cardigan. Her hair was a dark jet black color, with auburn colored highlights, long and reaching her waist. The girl wore gray boot cut jeans, and black flats, a microphone shaped necklace resting on the base of her neck.

"The lovely Camille everybody," Chris introduced as the girl made her way over to the dock, offering a small smile to Chris and dragging her luggage across the rickety wood.

"Hey Chris. Wonderful to be here…" she smiled, relocating a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Wonderful to have you Ms. Rodda, now take a seat over with the other contestants…" Chris trailed before the teen girl walked off, luggage in hand and viola case slung behind her back.

She eventually decided to set herself down and over next to Jake.

Camille glanced over to him and gave him a shy grin, before turning away with a small blush.

Jake gave a toothy smile in return, before turning back his attention to Chris as the next boat arrived.

"Matthew Jackson, how's it hanging kid?" Chris questioned, a smug tone evident in his voice.

The teen revealed to be Matthew wore a black long sleeved button up shirt, a black and white striped tie, black khaki pants, an alligator skin belt with a belt buckle, clearly printing the word, "cash" on it. Placed upon his risk was a silver watch, black semi formal shoes, and a menacing pair of black aviator sunglasses.

Matthew scoffed in response to Chris' greeting.

"I'm not a kid, thank you very much," Matthew sneered in the host's direction.

Instead of replying, Chris simply allowed the retort to slide, as the well-dressed teen made it's way over to the rest of the competition.

Carter raised a suspicious eyebrow, eying his attire.

"What's up with the getup? You planning on attending a court trial after this?" she joked, slightly chuckling.

Matthew slightly glared back at the girl. "No, I'll have you know, that I aspire to business man as my life long career."

"Ah, the sneaky, conniving, slippery eels of the world that we live in today… seems perfect for you," Carter once again teased.

There was a small evident laughter that emitted from the comfort behind a book, as Lexie slightly snorted from the comment in amusement.

Matthew simply placed two fingers on either sides of his temples and just walked on by, deciding against getting into an argument, especially on the first day of competition.

"Again… we're on a half hour schedule so lets move it along people," Chris urged as Matthew got himself comfortable, settling his personal belongings down next to him on the grass, and setting himself down on a tree stump.

"And our last contestant competing on Total Drama Reloaded is, another Matthew!"

The last contestant had arrived, noticeably a male, as he made his way over to Chris and his competition for the next few weeks of his life. The boy wore a blue shirt, black skinny jeans, and black converse. Everything seemed within the norm with this kid… until he actually opened his mouth.

"Matthew Siegfrids at your survive." A thick, French accent poured out of the 17-year-old's mouth. Everyone looked somewhat taken aback by the foreign origin of the teen.

"Wow, wasn't expecting that," Skyler giggled out loud, the thought that everyone was thinking.

"Don't worry, don't be taken aback by my French origin, I am still just as capable as anyone of you to win this competition," he said again, folding his arms across his chest.

"Looks like the French colonizer means business, we're so scared huh David?" Benjamin smirked, nudging David lightly with his arm.

David shot up in shock at the sudden question. "Uh… we are?" he questioned, not really catching on to the sarcasm in Benjamin's voice.

Benjamin mentally face palmed, but decided to let it go.

Matthew S., obviously hearing what Benjamin had said, shot him a cold glare.

"Ferme la bouche*!" he exclaimed, in his direction, stalking off and going to stand next to Matthew J.

_Confessionals_

Matthew S.: "Oh I get it, pick on the foreigner, ha ha so funny," he sarcastically declares. "Stupid Yankees think they know everything, I'll show him that I am just as capable of doing anything that he can… and more."

_Static_

"Let me guess, our names are probably going to get mixed up a million times before one of us gets eliminated?" Matthew Jackson turned to Matthew S. in question.

"It seems to be inevitable my friend," Matthew S. sighed in response.

"I think it'll just be easier to call you guys Thing 1 and Thing 2," Nicole smirked in amusement as a few amused voices chuckled along.

"Great," Matthew J. rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Welcome to the competition everyone! Now remember, these fellow people standing next to you right now are going to be your "family" for the next couple of weeks. There will be times where you will love them, there will be times where you will hate them, and then there would be times when you just couldn't care less. Pick your friends and enemies wisely, because sometimes there is more than what meets the eye. But most importantly… make me some money by bringing home the ratings! I think that this will be a very eventful, team building, heartwarming experience for the both of us, that we should both…." Chris babbled on.

"Uh, no offense Chris, but we all know that you're just going to pit each other against us in the end…" Ruby interrupted, coming into terms with the reality of competition.

There were a few laughs to go along with the comment, as Chris furrowed his eyebrows together in frustration.

"Fine… have it your way," he shrugged before turning back to the camera.

"Now that's all the time that we have left for today, but tune in next time when we see the campers get their new sleeping/team arrangements, build new friendships, rivalries, and even romances, as they face their first death defying challenge of the year. Trust me, it's gonna be sick! We'll see you next time on….TOTAL…DRAMA….RELOADED!"

**A/N: I hope that it was at least okay quality. This is my first OC story, and to be honest with you guys, I didn't even proof read because I was rushing to get this posted up by the end of this day. But, next time I promise I'll do better so bear with me please. And, I apologize so much if your OC didn't get as much desired screen time as you preferred. Remember, this is only the first chapter, and there will be many more to come, showcasing your OC's and their interactions throughout the competition. So, once again, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you next time. Adios!**

Ferme la bouche*- Translates to, "Shut your mouth" in English.


End file.
